This invention relates to a pallet changer for performing pallet loading and unloading operations between a table of a machine tool and a pallet support means for storing a plurality of pallets.
Generally speaking, a conventional pallet changer is designed to load a pallet with a work to be machined from a pallet support means to a table of a machine tool and to unload the pallet with the machined work from the table to the pallet support means. After the pallet loaded from the pallet support means is fixed to the table of the machine tool by means of a clamping device, a desired machining operation of the work set on the pallet is performed with the machine tool.
In the conventional pallet changer, a loading and unloading mechanism having a hydraulic cylinder or a transfer mechanism having a motor and a chain is used for performing the pallet loading and unloading operations between the pallet support means and the table of the machine tool.
However, in said conventional loading and unloading mechanism or said transfer mechanism, at least an engaging and unengaging mechanism including a pallet hook fixed to the pallet and an engaging member fixed to an actuating means for engaging the pallet hook is required. Therefore, the loading and unloading means is complex in structure. Furthermore, it is impossible to quickly perform the pallet changing operation because the engaging and unengaging operations are required. Also, it is impossible to perform high-speed loading and unloading operations.